Model Love Affair, The Second Time Around
by MoonlitStares-03
Summary: MLA Sequel. Bella Swan returns from Italy, a shinier star hovering on her head. And with Edward Cullen starting an acting career, their relationship is yet again in unchartered waters. Can they handle the drama that is Stardom?
1. What Have They Been Up To?

HEADS UP: I am going to write the POVs in a first person point-of-view and, don't worry, I'll still add Edward POVs to keep you updated about him during their separation. =))

Introductory:

0*0*0

What's up with the Fashion World Today?

**American supermodel graces international magazine covers with her stunning photographs, courtesy of the Italian Volturi Fashion Company.**

By: Alex Samson

With her innocent face and slender body, one would think Bella Swan is not one of the fiercest and most revered supermodels to date. As I sit next to her and tell her this, the twenty-three-year-old American supermodel blushes and humbly laughs it off. "Really—I am?" were her exact words.

Since I arrived right after her photo shoot, we did the interview while she was still in a Volturi original dress and a face full of smoky makeup. She was generous enough to give me time. And the interview started out like this:

A: So. How's your stay here in Italy?

B: It's been really great. Italy is really a sight to see. The people here are nice and the scenery is simply beautiful.

A: What can you say about the people from the Volturi Company?

B: The staff treats me well and we've all become one happy family in just a span of two months. I mean, every aspect of a family is meshed up in our relationship. We joke and have fun a lot. To simply put it, it's as if I'm not working at all. (Laughs)

A: Are there any disadvantages in your stay here?

B: To be honest, I get homesick a lot. And there's the factor of communication. Some people here don't know how to speak English.

A: Have you tried to learn the language?

B: (laughs) I tried. One time, when we were on a break, some of the staff members crowded around me to give me Italian lessons. I flunked. (Laughs)

A: How so?

B: they were talking so fast I couldn't understand them. (Laughs)

A: you said something about occasionally getting homesick. Anyone you particularly miss?

B: Um, I would have to say my dad. And I also miss my best friend. (Blushes)

A: Before you came here, there had been rumors of you dating Edward Cullen. What can you say about this? Can you shed some light into this matter?

B: I wouldn't be surprised if they started that rumor. We're just really close to begin with—kind of like this relationship filled with witty banters. (Laughs)

A: Are you dating the said supermodel?

B: (blushes) I am.

A: How long has it been? Did it begin before the rumors?

B: Actually, it was before the rumors started.

A: On another note, what can you say about the fact that people think of you as a supermodel with a promise?

B: I am truly flattered by that. I never expected to be referred to that way, but I'm grateful about it. People really embraced me with open arms.

A: Being instantly famous, have you gotten a bad critique about it?

B: Well, yes, of course. You just can't get rid of that.

A: What were your comments about them?

B: I mostly say thank you. Without them, I wouldn't push myself to become more than what I currently had to offer.

A: Thank you for your time, Miss Swan. And we will be waiting for your return to America.

B: Thank you, too.

0*0*0

What's up with the Fashion World Today?

**Famous Male Supermodel Takes on Acting**

By: Emma Humphrey

It is to no one's surprise that _the_ Edward Cullen is suddenly signed up for an acting career. His manager, Cooper Watson, stated in an interview, "my client was recently offered a movie deal with Summit Entertainment and we were glad for a temporary change in atmosphere."

Of course, Edward Cullen confirmed he is not leaving the modeling world for good. "Let's just see where this is heading," he teasingly said once in an interview.

The famous supermodel has already debuted on TV in an episode of CSI New York, a show he said that Bella Swan, his rumored girlfriend, loves. "She told me once about it. I found it good as well."

With acting on his belt, there is an absolute 100% certainty that Edward Cullen's star will shine longer in front of our eyes.


	2. Rumors Rising

0*0*0

What's up with the Fashion World Today?

**Isabella Swan: Getting Cozy with Someone Other Than Edward Cullen?**

Italy—Isabella, 23, was seen with fellow model Demetri, 24, in a local bar last night. Our sources say that they were practically joined at the hips all throughout the rendezvous, completely oblivious of the fact that everyone was watching their every move.

The barista said that, throughout the night, the two were holed up in a corner booth, talking or doing something else.

The rising supermodel denies speculations that she was cheating on her now-confirmed beau, Edward Cullen. "I would never do that," she said to a Fashion World reporter. "And Demetri and I are just friends—colleagues—nothing more."

But the Italian model said otherwise, right after Isabella's statement. "She's a very interesting girl," he said with a laugh. "I wouldn't spend my spare time with anyone else."

**Edward Cullen: Reluctant or Really Indifferent? An Interview with the Man**

Supermodel-turned-actor Edward Cullen, 24, came out indifferent at the rumors circulating and refused to tell his view on the situation. "They were in a club. So what?" he said to one paparazzo while he was on his way to shoot for Marc Jacobs's latest creations. "Friends can party at clubs."

But his indifference was questioned after a photo of him calling someone on his phone appeared on the internet.

_Photo Above: Edward Cullen looking angry while talking on his phone_

So which is it? Reluctant or Indifferent?


	3. Isabella Arrives with a Friend

0*0*0 Chapter One 0*0*0

**Isabella Swan**

I pulled back the sunglasses from my eyes and looked through the small window in the plane. A sad smile tugged at my mouth. I was going to miss the simple life in Italy.

Suddenly, a big hand grabbed mine on the arm rest. I turned and looked up at Demetri. I smiled at him. "I am surprised you're not happy," he chuckled, his Italian accent riveting in the ears.

Demetri is an Italian model, returning to New York with me. Because of the Volturi endorsement we both scored, he got offered a modeling career in the US. He said that he was glad he already knew someone from America: me. So I promised to tour him around the Big Apple.

"Oh," I said. "I am. It's just that Italy has definitely made a difference in me."

"Italy was a good place to relax, no?" he teased. I laughed and turned back to the window.

"I like the quiet," I admitted. "But I'd rather be in New York where there's a lot to keep me busy with."

"So is that meaning I would become a busybody as well?" he wondered. Even though I wasn't looking directly at him, I could imagine his floppy dark hair forming a curtain in front of his eyes and his mouth twitching for a smile. I've noticed he did that a lot.

"Pretty much," I said nonchalantly.

"Nice," he chuckled. I turned back to him, one of my brows arched.

"You know, normal people would sigh," I said. "They would rather sleep than run around New York with a bunch of work to do."

He chuckled and looked intently at me. A blush crept up to my cheeks. "But I am not like other people, Bella," he said softly.

"I know," I breathed, smiling encouragingly at him.

**Edward Cullen**

"Dude, I can't believe you snagged Bella Swan," Jasper was at my pad, just deciding to chill from his job. He was reading the magazine where Bella was featured. And I was guessing he was reading the part where she admitted we were an item.

I threw a can of beer at him and he easily caught it. I popped open mine and quickly took a gulp. "Are you saying that's surprising?" I challenged.

"Not really," he admitted. Then he looked at me. "It's just that it's a shock that you two managed to 'keep the love' this long. Isn't a long-distance relationship hard?"

I shrugged. With our modeling careers we were really busy people. And the fact that I also took up acting made me even busier. It was a miracle that we managed to e-mail and chat with each other every other day.

"_Wasn't_," I corrected him. "She's coming home today, you know." I was finally going to see Bella in a few hours.

Jasper flipped the magazine into another page. I scowled when I glanced what it was. It was a photo of Bella with an Italian guy. And what's worse was that it was very sultry-looking.

"I think someone else has the HOTS for your girlfriend, Edward," he teased as he showed me a stolen shot of the Italian guy and Bella talking animatedly, looking directly at each other's eyes.

"Did you come here just to annoy the living hell out of me, Jasper?" I snapped as I gulped down my beer.

"Kind of," he said, his eyes not leaving the magazine. "Oh. The Italian dude's name is Demetri. Demetri and Bella, Bella and Demetri… sound good, doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and fished my phone from my jeans. Unbeknownst to him, I was trying not to strangle him in annoyance. Aside from Emmett, Jasper knew how to aggravate me.

They both knew how I was with Bella gone for months and they still go on teasing.

"Cooper," I said to the phone as I pressed it to my ear. "What's up?"

"You have a catalogue shooting in thirty at Gap," he said from the other line.

"I'll meet you there," I said. The moment I hung up on my manager, I shooed Jasper away from my pad and quickly got dressed

**Isabella Swan**

"Bella," someone nudged me in the shoulder, making me stir from my sleep.

"Mmm," I groaned as I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around drowsily and was met by a familiar pair of dark eyes. I scowled. "Demetri, why did you wake me? I was having a cool dream."

"Sorry, sorry," he chuckled, his voice dripping with his accent. I suddenly remembered the rumor that spread a month ago—about me and him. If I wasn't being watched by paparazzi, I would have strangled that barista for spreading news that I was probably making out with Demetri. FYI, I was deeply content with Edward.

Crap. Now I'm thinking about his messy bronze hair, dazzling green eyes, and kissable lips. I looked down at my watch and inwardly groaned.

Two hours before I see him again.

"Why do you look excited?" Demetri once again broke through my reverie. I looked up at him and blushed. He grinned. "Do you want to tour me already so bad?"

"Not really," I joked. "Actually, I'm really excited about seeing everyone again."

His smile faltered. "So… you are talking about Edward Cullen, right?" he asked. I blushed.

"Not just him," I admitted. "I also miss my family, my best friend, my boss, and my colleagues."

"I cannot wait to meet them," he said. I grinned.

"They'll be thrilled to meet an Italian model, surely," I laughed.

**Edward Cullen**

"To the airport," I commanded the cab driver the moment I stepped inside the car. I had just gotten out of a shooting and I had to hurry up if I wanted to be the first one to meet up with Bella.

"Yes, sir," the driver said, momentarily gawking at the realization of who I was. I wanted to tell him to drive already. It wasn't the best time to be all star-struck, apparently.

"Uh," I said and he immediately drove the damn thing. Finally

We were passing avenues in a blur, and I couldn't stop tapping my foot on the rugged floor. Occasionally I would look down at my watch and my anticipation grew stronger as time ticked by.

When we arrived at the airport, I gave the driver the money and immediately stepped out. I slid on my sunglasses—to try not to be seen by paparazzi—and ran toward the Arrivals Area. Unlike the people there, I didn't have a board with the arriving passengers' names with me. But I hoped my hair would do the trick—and also the glasses. In fact, I noticed I was the only one with it.

Then I heard a squeal. I jerked my head in the voice's direction and realized it was Bella's best friend, Alice. I automatically went toward her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me and dropped her jaw. "Edward?" she whispered, knowing that if she said my name loudly, there would be chaos. "Are you here for Bella, too?"

I shrugged and looked over the crowd as I said, "yeah. I want to see her. By the way, why did you scream?"

She giggled. "I'm just excited," she admitted. I chuckled. She turned toward the arriving people and instantly brightened. "Edward, she's here!"

I looked at the same direction and saw her familiar brown locks.

Bella, I noticed, became more beautiful. The ends of her hair were flying in all direction, making it obvious she had slept throughout the flight. Her cheeks were rosier than before and her lips looked plumper. I wanted to kiss her right at that moment. And the fact that she was wearing a navy tank top, skinny jeans, and flip-flops made it even more tempting. She was curvier now, too.

Alice raised a board and squealed. Bella jerked her head and instantly ran up to us, with a grin—a tired one—on her face. She automatically hugged Alice and gasped at the sight of me.

"E-Edward?" she breathed, slowly pulling her glasses up to rest on her head. Her chocolate brown eyes bored onto mine and I couldn't help but grin. She was here.

"I missed you," I chuckled, nervously running my hand through my hair. I noticed she was looking at my action.

"I missed that," she joked.

"I'm going to leave you two now, okay?" Alice laughed, knowing we were in our world right now.

"Sure," Bella said, not taking her eyes off of me. When Alice scuttled away, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me square on the lips. "God, I missed this, too," she whispered against my mouth.

"You're not the only one," I chuckled as I pulled away reluctantly. We were in an airport and we needed to restrain ourselves… unfortunately.

**Isabella Swan**

Edward looked… wow. He was still the same but I sensed that he became hotter for some reason. Maybe it was because he became an actor. I don't know. I guess I just have a liking to actors.

With the way he was looking at me through his sunglasses, I knew he meant what he said. He missed me. Well, actually, he said he missed kissing me. But that was kind of the same, right?

"Oh!" I exclaimed, looking around for Demetri. Man, what a bad tour guide I was. "I totally forgot about him."

"Him?" Edward asked. Then I remembered the rumor again. Uh-oh. He wasn't going to like the fact that…

"Bella, there you are!" Demetri called out from behind. I saw Edward stiffen at his voice. I turned around and there he was: Demetri. And he looked relieved—panting a little—but relieved.

"Demetri, I'm sorry," I said. "I got so excited about seeing…"

Demetri looked up and stared at Edward behind me. "Oh… so this is Edward Cullen in the flesh, eh?" he said.

I bit my lip and reluctantly affirmed his guess. "Yes," I said. I turned to Edward with a fake smile on my face. "Edward, meet Demetri."

My smile faltered when Edward just looked at me and Demetri. Was he misunderstanding..?

**Edward Cullen**

Why the hell was he here?

And why did he arrive with Bella?

0*0*0

**Read and Review.**


	4. Back to Normal?

0*0*0 Chapter Two 0*0*0

**Edward Cullen**

"I didn't do it," I said, meeting gazes with Horatio—David Caruso. I was taking part in a follow-up episode of CSI Miami, where I was suspected of another crime. I tilted my head to one side. "But, of course, you don't believe me, right?"

David did his slow-mo thing then said, "In here, we don't take chances."

I smirked up at him and let out a short laugh. I looked down at the table and laughed again. "I've heard that before."

"CUT!" the director called out and I leaned back on my chair, slowly easing the fake tension. David clapped my shoulder and told me the same thing he told me on my first time on the show: 'good job.'

"Thanks," I said then stood up from the stool.

Cooper walked up to me, his eyes on his Blackberry, and said, "Ed, you've got another shoot with Calvin Klein after this. Don't forget, dude."

"That's what you're here for," I told him. And then I winced. "And don't call me Ed."

He shrugged and finally looked away from his gadget. "So, how's Bella?"

I stiffened a little. "She's fine," I said. "Still a bit jetlagged, I think."

"There's nothing new with her?"

I thought of her longer hair and more tired but more mesmerizing brown eyes. But then I remembered Demetri beside her, looking so smitten with her. "She's thinner," I said lamely.

Suddenly, his Blackberry beeped in his hand. He looked down at it and scowled. "Tanya has news for you. And it's kind of not good." With Cooper, 'kind of not good' meant _really bad_.

"What is it?" I asked, walking toward the snack table and grabbing a bottle of water. I twisted it open and took a big drink. Acting made me thirsty.

"I think you might know more about it," he said. "It's about Bella and some Italian guy. They're being linked again."

I looked down at my water, trying not to scowl. "I know."

"So I guess you saw him as well at the airport yesterday?" Cooper asked. "Tabloids said he went on the same flight as she."

"Yeah," I said glumly. "And he kind of ruined our reunion."

He chuckled and clapped my shoulder, the way David Caruso did. "Dude, Bella won't leave you for him. She's crazy about you," he assured me. I chuckled, knowing that that feeling was mutual. And for a second, I forgot about Italian Face.

**Isabella Swan**

"Papa Maxi!" I squealed as I hugged my boss. I hadn't seen him for months and it was great to be back at the modeling agency. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella," he said as we pulled apart from each other. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten us."

I looked at him meaningfully. "Not a chance," I said then sat down on the seat in front of his desk.

Max sat on the desk and lazily waved his bottle of water at me. "Are you ready for work? I've got a lot for you. It'll last a lifetime, I warn you."

I laughed then took the folder with my assignments from the desk and browsed inside. My eyes widened. I just got accepted into a project by the Volturi Company and I already had so many offers from international fashion labels? It felt awesome.

"Wow," was all I could say. "Max, this is just… _wow_. You weren't kidding."

He shrugged then took a sip of his water. "I don't kid," he said humorously. "And what's more 'wow' than that is the fact that Dona's company is asking for you as well." I looked at him carefully. Dona Smith was Max's wife for three years. They divorced about a year ago, when I was only just starting my career.

"Max," I said, "if you don't want me to take it, I won't."

"It's your choice to make—not mine," he chuckled. "Dona and I are on good terms now." I noticed that he was slightly stiff but I didn't want to question him.

"Okay," I said then hugged the folder to my chest. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Well, I better go. I'll go up here again tomorrow."

Max nodded and mockingly shooed me away. I laughed then did what I was told. Instead of making my way toward the elevators, I went to…

"Bella, oh my _god_..!" Jessica ran up to me, her stilettos clinking on the tiled floor, and hugged me tight. Her sweet perfume wafted around me and I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement to see me. "You're finally here from Italy!"

"I am and I'm ready to work," I laughed when we pulled apart. I noticed that Jessica was thinner than before, her blonde hair slightly messed up from our hug. "How is the agency doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know," she Pfft-d, rolling her large eyes. "Same old, same old."

"Nothing exciting happened?" I asked.

She grinned slyly. "Well, there was one time," she said vaguely. But being Jessica, she couldn't bear to be all secretive. Of course, she spilled, "your friend Chris applied here to be a photographer."

My eyes bugged out. Since when did Chris like photography? "Really?" I blurted out.

"Yes," she said. "He's really good. Maybe he discovered his talent for photography just lately or something. But that's not the exciting part." I noticed that she was blushing.

"Okay," I said, stretching the word in a suspicious tone. "So what's the exciting part?"

"We're going out," she giggled, blushing like a schoolgirl. I giggled and hugged her.

"That _is_ exciting!" I exclaimed. "I hope it goes well for you two."

"Me, too," she said. But after a few moments of idle chatter, she had to go to her office and do her work. So I went out of the agency and hailed a cab home.

**Edward Cullen**

I sighed as I collapsed on my chair, wiping off sweat on my forehead with a towel Cooper gave me. I was finally done with the CK shooting, the last work of the day. I couldn't wait to spend time with Bella. Well, we didn't actually make plans yet. I knew she was busy catching up with her friends.

"Dude," Cooper walked inside my dressing room, just as I was about to change into my own clothes. I looked at him over my shoulder and waited for him to continue. He was looking at his Blackberry again. "You have an event to attend to tonight. Tanya called about it earlier. She said it was out-of-blue and she was sorry about it."

I sighed then glumly buttoned my shirt. I ran my hand through my hair and sat back on my chair. "What is it this time?" I asked.

"A launch," Cooper explained, taking a seat on the sofa. "The company's invited to it."

"Is my brother going to be there?" I asked. I didn't really care, but I thought I would just ask.

Cooper looked at me. "Well, he _is_ the fiancé of the company president."

I shrugged then fished my cell from my pocket. There was a text from Bella and I clicked at it.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Are you done with the CK thing? I'm done with my reunion. =)_

A smirk slowly crept to my face.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Yeah. How'd your reunion go?_

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_It was suffocating—in a good way._

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_You were hugged too much?_

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Totally =)_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_So you're free now?_

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Yeah. Why? Not that I don't know._

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_What do you say to a lunch date?_

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_I say 'yes.' Where?_

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_The small restaurant near your apartment sounds good? Meet you there in thirty._

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Mmm… sounds great._

I closed my phone and stood up from my chair. Cooper followed me out the room, reminding me once more about the event tonight. I went to the photographers and said my thanks then left the studio. I had a date with my girlfriend.

0*0*0

**Preview:**

"_Sorry," he said, standing up from his chair, his eyes still on his phone. "I have to go." He leaned over so that he could kiss me on the lips. I held onto them for a few moments. He was really busy now and I didn't know how much time I would have with him in a day. It saddened me._


End file.
